


Tip of my Tongue

by almondbutterlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Stydia, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondbutterlover/pseuds/almondbutterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. Stiles spots the girl of his dreams at the gym, he's seen her before he can swear it, but what is her name? His determination to learn this beautiful girls name will hopefully pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye of the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Tip of my Tongue" By the Civil Wars.

Lydia POV

It burns. Oh my gosh it’s really burning. I’ve forgotten it would hurt this bad! 

I know the internal dialogue probably isn’t helping me here. If I’m going to make it these last 7 minutes on the treadmill, I will have to dig a little deeper than the aching lactic acid currently surging through my quadriceps. I’m huffing and puffing, probably looking like a complete amateur, when in reality I have just been slacking off. 

Five more minutes. You have got this, you are Lydia Martin and you will not be beaten by a few weeks off of your workout regime! 

That’s it! Cue the ‘eye of the tiger’ montage. Of course after this I’m going to collapse on the couch and watch Friends re-runs, but no one else needs to know that! 

It’s eerily quiet other than the sound of my feet thumping on the tread as the time ticks to 30 minutes on the small screen and my cool down starts. I slow to a walking pace and notice the gym is fairly empty tonight. Campus is so desolate since everyone packed up to journey home for Thanksgiving. Most people won’t be back until Monday, but I left campus a few days early in order to fit my parents work schedules. So alas, here I am on a Friday night, attempting to resurrect my athletic abilities. 

Across the gym in the weights section I notice two guys arguing about something, although they were clearly friends. The taller of the two gave the other a slap on the back and let out a throaty laugh. They both have their backs to me but I can see them in the wall-to-wall mirrors that cover the facility. The taller one is definitely more buff, he is wearing a white tank that shows quite impressive biceps. I take a moment to appreciate them, because why not? I move on to the shorter of the pair who looks slimmer, more lithe than outright muscular. 

Beep beep. I’m snapped back to reality as the machine dings and slows to a stop. Success! I grab my water bottle and take a large swig, wipe the machine clean and head to the change room to shower, but not before watching those two guys for just a beat too long. What were they arguing about? I ponder as I gather my shower supplies and indulge in the best part of a workout: the steam room. 

Stiles POV

“Dude that’s her, I swear, the one in my English Seminar!” I wheezed out between lifts. Scott is going to kill me at this rate, I asked him to help me get in shape but I can’t get there if my arms turn to rubber. 

“Okay, okay! I believe you. You must be certain by the way you have been staring at her for fifteen minutes.” Scott muttered under his breath.  
“Hey! You would stare too if you had seen her up close man. Absolute ten, with the cutest shade of strawberry blonde hair.” I pointed out matter-of-factly. It had to be her, she was MIA from this weeks earlier seminar and I was wondering why she missed class.

She didn't look sick. She looked in perfect health actually. Cheeks flushed from running, a slight sheen of sweat on her body that made her look like she was practically glowing…

“Stiles if you don’t stop staring I’m going to have to put blinders on you! Focus on your form man, keep your elbow pointed to the ground,” Scott adjusted my elbow slightly before continuing, “I didn’t know you were so into redheads.”

“Alright lets be clear here it’s strawberry blonde.” I replied defensively. Scott let out a loud laugh and gave me smack on the back like coach used to give us and took the weights from me. 

“Awe man you have got it bad. I feel for you, I really do.” Scott continued to laugh as I took a seat on the nearest bench. 

I couldn’t disagree with him; that would be outright lying to myself. I turned to sneak another look at her, only to notice that she was looking back at us. 

Oh my god do I wave? Do I pick up the nearest heavy object? No! What if I can’t lift it? Shit! 

Before any of those potentially embarrassing events could take place she had turned on her heel and headed towards the change rooms. 

Oh my god her butt. 

“Okay buddy, pick your jaw up off the floor and let’s hit the squat rack.” Scott tossed me a towel and I begrudgingly followed him. At least I know she should be in class on Tuesday now. 

After another half an hour of absolute torture Scott and I called it quits and headed up to the front desk where there was an ultimate shake bar. This was a brand new student paid for athletic facility; it was nice to know our tuition went to something as hilariously unnecessary as a shake bar.

We turned the corner just in time to see strawberry blonde paying for what looked like pure blended spinach, ew, before shooting the employee a blinding smile and wishing him a happy thanksgiving. I can’t help but notice the way the guy behind the counter is looking at her like a meal, so I give him a dirty look. The twinge of jealousy passes quickly when I realize that’s how I probably look at her and give myself a mental reminder to get it together.  
“You want a protein shake Stiles? Gotta refuel!” Scott asks me while walking up to the counter, but I shake my head no. I just can’t get past the taste of that stuff. I hang back and wait while he pays for his order. The blender churns in the background while I check my phone, just a short message from my dad about his training this weekend.

“So,” Scott breaks me out of my reverie, “what’ s her name?” he asks before taking a long chug of the protein shake.

“I wish I knew.” I wistfully reply, before heading out into the cold fall night.


	2. Not Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slower chapter to set some context for the story. Bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited that some people out there seemed to like this idea, it motivated me to write another chapter really quick tonight. Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks everyone.

Lydia POV

I turn on the TV to scroll through the pre-recorded shows. It’s 7:30 and Kira should be here any moment so we can catch up before classes resume tomorrow. Since Friday night I have had what I like to call a quiet weekend in, burning some delicious smelling candles and finishing up some essays. Was it an excuse not to go back to the gym? Hardly…everyone deserves rest between workouts. 

It has nothing to do with the fact I couldn’t move a muscle Saturday morning when I woke up. 

A soft knocking on the door forces me up from my well-loved spot on the couch, I quickly check through the peep hole that it is indeed Kira and swing open the door. Before I can say anything Kira reveals a large bottle of wine from behind her back.

“I brought wine!” She excitedly chirps and comes in for a hug. I accept it and squeeze her back while taking the wine to inspect the bottle. 

“You always know how to make me smile! Dang this looks expensive Kira!” I note as I wander to the kitchen to grab two glasses from the cabinet.

“Oh I swiped it from my parents wine cellar last night. They won’t even know it’s gone.” She’s getting comfy on the couch as I carry the sparkling white wine and bottle back to the living room.

“Well then I guess we should enjoy it for them. Cheers!” I toast to her across the couch and our glasses lightly clink together. “So how was your thanksgiving?” I ask.

Kira delves into how her dad refused to cook the traditional meal and experimented with some sort of smoked eel, effectively ruining her hopes of a gravy filled evening. I wasn’t surprised, Mr. Yukimura was never one to stick to traditional cooking. 

“…so I made him pinky promise me that at Christmas there will be roast beef. Although I doubt I will ever see that happen!” She finishes speaking and tips the wine glass back, sipping until she’s done the glass.

“Geez honey was the wine for me or you?” I joke, already a little giggly from my own wine consumption. 

“After a visit home we both need wine. Tell me about your thanksgiving?” She probes. It felt like there wasn’t much to tell her but I started anyways.

“Well it was nothing special really. I left on Tuesday in order to accommodate my mom and dad, they wanted to have the dinner on Wednesday so they could fly to Vegas this weekend for a big work meeting. We had Nan over for dinner and then I just hung around the house until Friday morning when I caught the train back here. It was less than exciting. In fact I probably should have just stayed here…” I trail off. Going home mid week meant that none of my high school friends were there to hang out with, not that I really wanted to see them anyways. 

“Did your mom bring it up again?” Kira asks. She doesn’t have to elaborate on what she’s talking about.

I nearly flinch as I relive the awkward and tenth time my mom sighs loudly and exclaims, “I just think you made the wrong decision honey. He was such a nice boy.” Referring to my gorgeous albeit stupid ex-boyfriend Jackson Whittemore.

“Oh yeah she brought it up. I think that she had more feelings for Jackson than I ever came close to having. I shouldn't have brought him home for thanksgiving in first year, I just felt bad that he was going to be on campus alone!” It had been a year and I was still living this breakup through my mother. I was over it, why couldn’t she be? 

“Well I know what will throw her off, bring a new one home!” Kira laughed out. We were half way into the bottle and feeling good, all snuggles and giggles on the couch. 

“I don’t know, she’s pretty hung up. Besides, guys just haven’t been on my radar since then. I thought this school would have more to offer but quite frankly darling nothing and no one has come along. “ I drawl on taking another swig.

“Oh sweet cheeks you are preaching to the choir! There is a serious lacking of hot boys at this school.” She lays her head back on the couch and lazily looks at me, “ That's why we just have each other.” She says. It’s lame and cheesy, but hey, that's why we do. My heart squeezes as once again I am reminded how thankful I am for Kiras friendship. 

“Amen. Movie time?” I suggest, and Kira nods happily. 

“But can we watch Elf? Thanksgiving is over now, time to prepare for all things Christmas!” She sings excitedly. 

“I think I can make that happen, as long as you pour some more wine in those cups!” I reply, and Kira completes the task enthusiastically. 

Stiles POV

Beep Beep. The microwave dings, signaling that my TV dinner has been cooked thoroughly enough to eat. Appetizing. This dinner was at least festive themed, turkey and mashed potatoes. I bring the dinner up to my room and sit at the desk to eat while mindlessly surfing the internet. 

Happy thanksgiving. I think as I push around the food in the tray. I can’t really be mad at my dad for missing thanksgiving weekend. He had a training course for work and he’s been trying to get promoted at the station for some time, so work on thanksgiving weekend it was. Oh well. Maybe we will go out for dinner during the week to make up for lost time. 

I really should be working on school work and catching up on all of my course readings but every time I try to be productive my brain just slips back to one thing: strawberry blonde. The most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on and probably ever will. I can only imagine she has a boyfriend, girls like that usually don’t stay single for long. 

It keeps eating away at me that I don’t know her name. At least if I knew her name I could look her up on social media and learn something about her, some conversation starter or anything to give me a chance…

I think about what I know already: she is in my English seminar on Tuesday nights, and she has at least once attended the student gym. If I make myself present in these locations I will have more chances to talk to her, if I can work up the courage. 

Plan A is therefore never to miss that class again. Plan B is to go to the gym more. The thought of spending more time at the gym with Scott made my arms ache, they were just starting to feel better from Friday. I may regret this, I think as I text Scott.

‘Hey man. Gym tomorrow night?’ I hit send. 

‘If you can handle it :P’ Scott replies quickly.

‘I asked you to help me not kill me…. See you at 8?” I type back.

‘Sounds good!’ I read and then toss the phone to the side.

My TV dinner has been somewhat consumed and I know I wont be very productive tonight, so I give in and decide to go to bed. I try to test out names for her and see if they sound right while falling asleep. It’s definitely not Natasha.


	3. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes a tumble. Lydia sees, much to his horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mean of me to write….sorry stiles. Love you bb. Anyways it is late and this is 100% unedited. If you see any mistakes let me know and i'll likely fix them when it's not 2am! Leave some feedback for me to let me know if you like the story stydia shippers :)

Stiles POV

“Why don’t we finish out on the treadmill?” Scott suggested as we re-racked the weights we had been using. 

“Sure.” I replied a little too shortly. We headed over to the treadmills in tandem, and I would be lying if I said I was in a good mood. I had built up so much hope that strawberry blonde would be here, and after 45 minutes there had been no sign of her anywhere. 

“Awe chin up budd. Just go sit next to her in that class. Strike up a conversation, ask her about…spinach!” Scott quipped as we both started jogging. 

God I hate cardio. I hate it even more with no…. Brittney to look at? No it's definitely not Brittney. 

“Not ideal Scott, I don't think that's going to send her swooning.” I said sarcastically. “I’m not good at this, you know I’m socially awkward as it is, I need something smoother than spinach…” I trail off. 

Scott is shaking his head at me and I spy the door to the yoga studio opening. Girls start flooding out of the studio, carrying brightly colored mats and donning gods true gift to the world, yoga pants. I’m trying not to be a creep and stare at the crowd as they make their way by, weaving through the treadmills , so I stare down at my screen, watching the seconds tick by. 

“We should come on the treadmills more often…” Scott says quietly, his eyes following the behind of a fit Asian girl. 

“Ha, I’m sure you would like that!” I manage to get out between gasps, we had been jogging for a good ten minutes now, and I could feel my pulse getting faster and faster. 

“And so would you…look who it is.” Scott says pointedly, as if my heart rate wasn’t going fast enough it jumps another notch higher and I whip my head in the direction of the yoga studio.

Of course she does yoga. There she is, chatting with the instructor. They are the last two out of the studio, closing it up for the night. She’s wearing a fitted navy blue tank top and black tights, looking gorgeously flushed. A stray curl sticks to her neck, as she shakes her hair out of its tie. 

It feels like it’s happening in slow motion, she is about to walk right by me! I put on a game face, like this is the easiest work out I have ever done. 

In a split second, I get ready to smile at her and hope to catch her eye. 

“….yes I will try that variation for next class. Thanks so much Virginia!” I can hear her say to the instructor. Her voice is like an angels. 

Suddenly, instead of smiling at strawberry blonde, my left foot catches the lace of my right shoe and my legs tangle underneath me. No, no, no! Smack. My head hits the console of the treadmill on the way down, and luckily I land on my shoulder and not my face onto the tread, which continues to run, therefore pushing me off the end abruptly and loudly onto the gym floor. 

Oh GOD No. Everything hurts and the room is spinning. I lift my hand to the throbbing spot on my forehead and feel warm, sticky blood steadily flowing. Shit. I should be more concerned about this injury but really all I can think about is my bruised ego. 

“DUDE THAT WAS SICK. Just like in the youtube videos man, you went flying!” Scott knelt on the floor beside me and extended a hand. “Oh man, you’re bleeding pretty bad, should I get some help?” He asks me warily. 

“No I should be okay…did she see that?” I’m looking around but I don’t see her anywhere, my heart sinks as low as it can go. That was going to be my moment. 

“See it? I think she had a front row seat…Okay I am going to go to the front desk, you are looking very pale.” Scott makes sure I won’t move while he is gone and quite frankly I don’t want to move. I want to crawl into a hole and stay there. It had to be her that saw…

Ouch.

Lydia POV

“Push back to child’s pose…” Virginias calming voice rang out over the class of yogi’s. After Sundays wine consumption Kira and I seriously needed this yoga session, so here we were, sweating off the hangover. 

I hear Kiras relaxed breathing pattern next to me and try to match my breath to hers. She was a natural at yoga, this was only her second time joining me and she looked like a pro. I had been coming since the start of the year and was just getting into the advanced moves. 

“…everyone rise, shoulders back and inhale.” She instructed and the quiet sounds of everyone in the room moving filled the air. 

“Cross the legs loosely and bring the hands together, that's it. Namaste ladies. I’ll see you all on Thursday.” She finished. The class all bowed foreword to signify the end of the session and everyone started to pile out of the room.  
“This was fun lyds! I can’t stay to chat though, I told my sister we could skype at nine and it’s getting close!” Kira was quickly rolling up her mat beside me. 

“Okay, no problem! Text me this week okay?” I call out, she turns and nods to me before hurrying out of the studio. I hang back to ask Virginia about my swan pose. She really is a caring instructor and takes the time to work through the pose for a few minutes after class with me. We shut the lights out in the studio and walk out to the main gym area while still chatting. 

“….yes I will try that variation for next class. Thanks so much Virginia!” I let her know as we part ways. I notice the same two guys from Friday jogging on the treadmills and realize I have to walk right by them to get to the change room. 

I’m weaving the path of least resistance and just as I approach them the shorter one trips over his own feet and gets thrown from the moving tread in an awkward jumble of limbs. It’s loud and shocks me out of my calm, post-yoga state. I suck in a surprised breath and let out a little squeak. He looks like he is really hurt, but his friend immediately jumps down to his aide. 

God that must be embarrassing, I’m blushing just standing here. I realize I shouldn't be gawking and decide to go to the front desk to see if they have a first aide kit. 

“Hey, a guy just fell on one of the treadmills and I’m pretty sure he smoked his head, do you guys have a first aide kit?” I ask the burly man at the front desk, who obviously spends his free time off working at the gym…at the gym. 

“Thought I heard a bang... Yeah we do, but I’ll take it over. We are trained in first response, shouldn’t be a big deal.” He smiles at me, and starts to dig under the counter for it. 

“Ah perfect, I was just coming to get that.” The taller friend of the currently bloodied guy on the floor says to me while motioning towards the first aide kit. 

“Yeah I think he is going to need it! Is he okay? Do you guys need help?” I ask. I’m no doctor but I babysat the neighbors three boys for most of my teen years, I had seen my fair share of cuts and bruises. 

“To be honest, if you go over there right now, it will only make is his pain worse…” He says lowly, chuckling. What? My sixth sense says there is something more there but at that point I realize he is probably just mortified. I would be…

“Oh okay, well good luck then.” I call out to his back as he retreats to the spot on the floor where his friend lies with the front desk employee. 

“Thanks,” he half turns and waves back. “Do you guys have security cameras? I swear I need that footage to blackmail him for his entire life!” he exclaims to the employee, who lightly smacks him on the shoulder laughing. 

Poor guy, seems like his friend isn’t going to let him live this one down for a while.


	4. Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a hard time coping with his treadmill accident. Will he ever have the courage to talk her now? His only current solution is to drown his sorrows in coffee with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, Christmas just took me out of the game for a while. I had so many functions to go to!! But now I am back and hopefully, you all like what I have worked out for this chapter. Very stiles focused but the next chapter will most likely be entirely Lydias POV. Please comment and let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading guys <3

Stiles POV

She was sitting 4 rows down and 7 seats to the left. It was risky for me to be sitting this close after the events of last night, which I am constantly reminded of due to the throbbing coming from the stiches on my forehead. So not cool, I cringed and ran my fingers over the bumpy tape that covered the wound. 

The gym employee, a guy named Derek, cleaned me up and advised for stiches, so Scott drove me to the emergency room where they had practically locked me in for several hours. I didn’t have a concussion, just a bloody head and a severely bruised ego. No: a broken ego. 

Thankfully I got the all clear from the doctors to go home after 4 hours and a terrible hospital quality meal. That being said I still didn’t feel like driving from all of the pain medication, so Scott drove me home in my Jeep. 

I crawled into bed and my head hit the pillow with a less than satisfying ‘poof’. I debated whether or not to come to this lecture today. I don’t know if I could survive a run in with strawberry blonde in my current mental and physical state, both of which I imagine to be a dying moose on the side of the road. 

That could have been my moment, but instead it was my downfall. Literally. And yet here I was, 4 rows and 7 seats away from the back of her strawberry blonde curls. I wish I had the balls to sit beside her but quite frankly, now it may never happen. Scott will never let me live it down and I will probably end up an angry old man that yells at all the neighborhood kids. 

“Remember everybody this is important, I urge you to go over this many times before the final exam. Keep up with the readings for class, you never know when an in class essay could knock your grade level down a few points!” the Professor finished threateningly, breaking me out of my thoughts only to make me realize I was not listening to the lesson what so ever. Although I always had trouble listening in this class; I wonder who’s to blame?

I glanced over at strawberry blonde who was frantically scribbling in her notebook, probably exactly what we had to go over. Her hair cascaded over her back as she leaned over to start packing up her books. I sank lower in my chair as she made her way through the seats and into the isle to climb the stairs and exit the lecture hall. I watched in amazement as she handled the stairs in some teetering high heels like it was natural. She passed me without making any sort of indication that she saw me, as per usual. 

I’m very relieved, but also reminded that she will probably never notice me, unless I fall off of the treadmill…again. 

I shake off that idea and grab my backpack, exiting the hall and searching the nearby surroundings for Melissa? No that couldn’t be it. I couldn’t see her, she must have walked out of sight. That will have to do until next Tuesday, God I am pathetic. I dig my cell phone out of my pocket and text Scott, 

‘Hey, wanna meet me at golden?’ 

‘Sure, give me ten?’ he texts back quickly.

‘Alright I’ll get a spot.’ I reply, before shoving my phone back into my jeans and walk in the direction of my favorite coffee shop. It’s just a few minutes from campus, and doesn’t typically have the boatload of students that Starbucks usually does the closer you get to finals. 

I pull open the door and receive a friendly smile from Jeff, the owner of the place. He stands behind the pastry display case, busily wiping down the stainless steel edge so that it shines. 

Sitting down in the window booth, I pull out some books and get settled in. I always sit in front of the window; it’s optimal for people watching. A habit that has recently gotten me in a little in too deep with a girl whose name I don’t even know. 

I sigh and turn my attention down to my books, I’ll order my coffee when Scott gets here. 

A few minutes later the bell above the door dings and Scott walks in, boisterously sliding into the seat he dramatically gestures and says “You’re aliveeeeeeeee!!” before reaching across the table and fist bumping me. 

“Oh haha, very funny. Yes I’m alive, you drove my ass home last night. Besides the scar I think I’ll make a full recovery.” I shoot him a half smile and shrug. 

“Dude, the scar will give you a badass look. Chicks dig a little mysterious scar story, you know, tell her you saved a puppy from a runaway taxi or some shit!”

“Unfortunately the only girl that I want to ‘dig’ it,” I air quote, “saw the actual event go down, no way to get around that fail.” 

“Stiles are you still hung up on that? Don’t worry about it she seemed cool when I talked to her about it.” A small flame ignited in the pit of my stomach that Scott had spoken to her and I hadn’t. 

“I’m still peeved that you didn’t ask her what her name was.” I reply curtly, and throw my pen at him.

“Oh sorry I was too busy making sure my best friend didn’t bleed out!” He says defensively before digging out his wallet. “Did you order yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you. Can you get me a large Americano?” I ask.

“That’s why you were waiting for me, so I can pay for yours eh? Cheap shit!” He throws my pen back at me and walks to the counter.

“Hey! I’m injured be nice to me!” I call out through cupped hands after him.

It’s not very busy, so by the time I have only read a few paragraphs Scott is back with my coffee, his beverage, which looks to be a large Frappuccino of some sort, and a plate with a bagel, a cinnamon roll and an apple strudel. 

“Hungry much? Jeez...” I mumble, staring at all the food and taking my coffee from his hand.

“Yes I am starving, there is no food in my house!” Scott barely finishes before the bagel is being consumed at light speed. I turn my attention to the street, no need to watch Scott eat like a wild animal. I see the back of a slim girl walk by the edge of the window and hear a jingle, signifying the door swinging open. My eyes follow the sound and I am greeted with the most beautiful eye contact I have ever had the pleasure of making. 

Deep set, hazel eyes framed with heavy lashes stare back at me for a moment before she smiles and turns to her friend. Strawberry blonde curls in disarray from the wind outside. She turns back to me for a brief second, this time unsmiling and in her eyes a flash of what can only be recognition before a beautiful blush creeps up her cheeks and she walks to a booth across the coffee shop, her friend trailing close behind. 

“Dude did someone die all the blood drained out of your face in like 2 seconds…” Scott says between bites of bagel. I simply point behind him and his head snaps towards the girls. Bits of crumbs fall out of his mouth as he turns back to me with a wicked smile and says, “Oh hell yes.”

I’m doomed.


	5. Golden Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into each other outside of the gym, at the Golden Mug coffee shop.

Lydia POV

I was scrambling to write down the page numbers my Professor mentioned at the end of the lecture. It’s not that I wasn’t paying attention, so much as sleep deprived and in dire need of caffeine. I pull out my phone and see if Kira wants to meet up for coffee.

“How much do you need caffeine right now?” I send quickly, and start to ascend the stairs out of the lecture hall. I am careful not to trip; these heels are too cute to fall down the stairs in. 

The unfortunate mental image of me falling down the stairs triggers the memory of last night, watching that poor guy eat it on the treadmill. I make a mental note to always check my shoelaces before running ever again. 

My phone vibrates softly in my hand, and I read the reply from Kira, “hmm, 7/10. Could definitely go for a donut though, meet me at Main and Bronson?” Awesome!

“See you in ten!” I type and start heading into the main part of campus so we can meet up. It’s a chilly day and I pull my jacket closed as I walk quickly, partly to keep warm and partly because I really want some coffee. 

After a few minutes I reach the intersection and wait for Kira to arrive, I see her bustling down the street with her earphones in, lip-syncing like nobody is watching. Kira is so energetic, it’s contagious, and it perks me up as she gets closer. 

“Are you sure you need any sugar? You look wide awake enough for the both of us!” I ask as she takes out her earphones and tucks them into her pocket. 

“Never deny a hungry Kira a good donut Lydia, you won’t win!” She chimes back in a sing song voice. She grabs my arm and we start walking to the nearest Starbucks. 

As we enter the popular coffee shop I instantly feel discouraged, there are students everywhere, crowding the booths, tables and comfy oversized couches. The line up stretches nearly to the door we stand at. Kira turns to look at me with a displeased facial expression. 

“If we wait in this line I may grow old and die.” She states flatly, I nod my head in agreement and turn back out of the door we had just entered. 

As we head out onto the street a large gust of wind kicks up leaves and sends my hair whipping wildly in its wake. 

“Want to try that coffee shop on King Street? Golden Mug? I think it will be less packed.” I suggest from behind a lock of hair that won’t cooperate. 

“Sure, lead the way!” Kira agrees and starts bouncing in its general direction. Who needs the gym when you’re trying to keep up with Kira? I think as I trail behind. 

A few minutes later we arrive at the coffee shop. It boasts large storefront windows lined with cushy booths. Over the door a mammoth sized shiny golden mug hangs from wrought iron hooks. 

As we enter a bell chimes overhead and I look around as my eyes adjust to the change in lighting. Some students sit at booths with textbooks open, but there is plenty of room to spare. Kira nudges and points to a booth closer to the back of the shop, but my eyes are drawn back to a booth at the front. 

Staring at me is the sucker from the gym that fell off the treadmill. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks, partly because I am embarrassed for him, but mostly because he really wont stop staring. I notice a few stiches on his forehead and break eye contact, following Kira to the empty booth so we can finally refuel on caffeine. 

“I have a hilarious story for you,” I giggle out as we get settled into the booth, discarding our jackets and bags and getting in line at the counter. 

“Do you? Okay let me hear it” Kira replies distractedly while looking at the menu board above the cashier. 

“Okay be cool. Don't look now but do you see those two guys over there?” I’m looking straight foreword at the menu but pointing subtly with my hand down by my side. 

KIra ignores my warning and swivels to the booth, making it pretty obvious who she’s looking at. “Kira!” I let out a rushed whisper and lightly smack her leg. 

She turns back to me with a sly smile and wiggles her eyebrows, “Girl they are cute!!” 

“I know! Just listen,” I admit and continue on, “last night at the gym after you left, the cute one totally ate it on the treadmill! Face first, it was awesome but horrifying, I felt so bad. Looks like he ended up with a few stiches.” 

Kira placed her order and paid. Looked over to the booth again and quietly spoke, “if you think that's the cute one then I am taking Mr. Muscles!” and mouthed a silent ‘OMG’ while pouring sugar into her coffee. 

I rolled my eyes and placed my order for a large Americano. Kira headed back to the table while I waited for my coffee. I decided to take a chance glance at treadmill guy and was met with his deep brown eyes. I smiled instinctively and he slowly sunk into the seat of the booth and looked away. Weird. I headed back to sit with Kira.

“So he ate it, got stiches…if you think he is cute did you go to his rescue?” Kira asked before digging into her vanilla sprinkle donut. 

“No, I was going to help but his friend seemed to have it under control.” I took a sip of the steaming hot coffee and felt my whole body relax into the booth a little. Just what I needed. I started pulling out my notes from the last lecture, the Proffessor had made it pretty obvious we would be having some sort of in class assignment on the weeks readings. 

We sit in a comfortable quiet atmosphere, combing through various books and drinking coffee when I hear a bit of a ruckus coming from the front of the shop. 

“I’m gonna kill you. Scott, I swear to god you mother fu…“ I turn my head to see the muscular one, crying with laughter as he mops up half a spilt Frappuccino from treadmill guys class notes with soaked napkins.


End file.
